Strange Luck
by Brey
Summary: Sequel to A Thief Within INTERPOL. We find the gang facing a break up of large scale. And Zenigata returns to finish his job.
1. One Month and the Truth

**:Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Lupin and Co. It's so sad…  
**:Author:  
**HI GUYS! You haven't forgotten me, have you? I hope not because here comes the next installment of my…We'll just say series. And I know it's been like what…FOREVER?! But I revamped these first few chapters a bit, and promise I'll start the fourth one right away. :) Enjoy!  
**:Chapter One:  
**One Month and the Truth

Tsurugi was lying in bed in a cabin that the gang had rented in Wisconsin. They had decided that since Tsurugi was due in a month, it'd be best to take a break. Now that she was sleeping soundly, Jigen got up and left the room.

"She asleep now?" Fujiko asked, seemingly very concerned. Nodding slightly, a wave of relaxation seemed to go over the group. Jigen plopped on a sofa, and turned the TV on. There weren't many channels out in the woods, so he decided on watching a baseball game.

"So, where exactly are we going to take Miss Tsurugi when it is time for her to have the child?" Goemon asked. They all shrugged and Lupin spoke up. "I have no clue."

Shaking his head in disapproval, Goemon went outside into the fresh air to think. Everyone in traditional Japanese homes gave birth at the house. Though, that probably wasn't the best place for Tsurugi seeing as the baby might have gone through a lot of stress, Goemon couldn't help but feel like it was the most honorable way. And even though there was a hospital about ten minutes from the cabin, but who knows what could happen in ten minutes.

After some time, he wandered back in upon noticing Tsurugi was up and about again. "Miss Tsurugi, I thought you were asleep. What are you doing up?" He asked as politely as possible.

"Couldn't sleep. Hungry." She laughed at the hungry part. It seemed she was always eating these days. Nodding his acknowledgement, he sat down next to Fujiko who was also in the kitchen. "Maybe you should talk with Miss Tsurugi." He murmured to Fujiko before leaving again to meditate. She looked at him slightly bewildered but then smiled and nodded as Goemon left the cabin again. Lupin and Jigen were currently arguing about a call by the umpire.

"Tsurugi, hun, why don't you want to sleep?" Fujiko asked as kindly as possible. Cooking something strange smelling, Tsurugi turned to face Fujiko and shrugged. "I guess I'm just really stressed about this mom thing. I don't want to hold any of you guys back, including Jigen." She sighed. All of this was really taking a toll on her. Fujiko gave her a hug, and sighed. "It'll all be okay Tsurugi."

Leaning into the hug slightly, Tsurugi mumbled something before completely passing out. Noticing the shift in weight, Fujiko began to freak out as Tsurugi began slipping out of her arms. "Hey! Hey guys! COME IN HERE!" She screamed, Tsurugi sliding ever closer to the floor.

Jigen and Lupin rushed into the kitchen, looking at the two girls bewildered. Somehow Tsurugi fell asleep while hugging Fujiko. "Finally." Jigen said to Fujiko. Looking at him, her eyes grew into a glare. "What do you mean 'finally'?" She questioned in anger. "Well, we did want her to sleep." He said in a gruff voice.

"I could use a little help here…" Fujiko mumbled, doing her best to shift Tsurugi into a less dangerous position. The men carefully took hold of Tsurugi and carried her off to the bedroom her and Jigen were sharing. After they left, they decided it would be best to go outside and be fairly quiet.

"My God does she weigh a ton!" Fujiko exclaimed when they were all outside and the door was shut. All looking on in disbelief, Goemon was the one to speak up, now being disturbed from his previous meditation. "Why do you think she does?" Blushing slightly, Fujiko just nodded.

Jigen looked into the house, he was really not up for being a father. It was so surreal at the beginning, like it would never come. But now that it was just a mere four weeks away, he was getting nervous. Sitting down on the picnic bench, he just stared at the water, thinking about the old times.

"Hey Jigen!" Lupin spoke loudly in his face, waving his hands around at the same time trying to snap him out of the trance. Looking quickly at Lupin, Jigen scowled like he had never scowled before. "Go away." Was all he said before everyone left the area. Turning back to the water, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, Tsurugi moved out of the way knowing Jigen's antics. Putting his gun down, she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to stay with me. You can go with them." She said softly. Looking at her, careful not to hit her with his fedora, he smiled sort of. "Why would I leave you?" She looked at him and smiled a lot brighter.

"Because, I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to, but you'd get bored. Even if you are an old fart." She winked after the sentence, showing him she was just joking. He smirked again, not really knowing what to say. "Well, I guess I can't argue that…but I'm not leaving." He had finally found someone to love, that loved him back, and wasn't going to try and kill him later on in life. This was a good thing, and he didn't want to let go of it.

Lupin had peeked his head around the corner of the house to see the two sitting on the picnic bench looking at the water. Sticking his tongue out, he returned to the rest of the gang. "What did you do Lupin?" Goemon asked sternly. Shrugging he walked over to Fujiko, dragging her away from Goemon.

"We're going to lose Jigen." He said as if it were very new news to him. Fujiko laughed at him, but stopped abruptly when he looked on confused. "Oh, you weren't joking were you Lupin." She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him down on a tree stump.

"It'll only be for a few years. When the kid's old enough to walk, talk, and pee by itself, I'm sure all three of them will come back." This was the most reassuring thing she could say to him at the time. Looking up at her, he shook his head.

"No, it'll always be too dangerous for a kid to be around. And they always get in the way." He was acting as though he was losing a lover, not a chum. Giving him a hug, Fujiko then walked back to where Goemon had been watching on and whispered something to him. Nodding, Goemon went to try and cheer Lupin up, somehow.

"Hey, listen. If the kid is as smart as Tsurugi and Jigen then there is nothing to worry about. Children in Japan learn to fight as soon as they walk steadily." Picking his head up to see Goemon, he chuckled slightly at the thought of Goemon in a real diaper wielding his sword.

"I'm not worried about if the kid'll be as smart as Tsurugi. I'm worried the kid won't be as smart as Jigen…" This left Goemon slightly confused, and he sat down on the ground in front of Lupin to get the story.

"Please, tell me why you think this child will not be as smart as Jigen." Moving his eyes away from Goemon in shame, he finally spoke the truth. "Because, it could be my kid."Goemon looked on in awe at what Lupin had just told him. Tsurugi's baby might not be Jigen's as well? This couldn't be. Gaining his voice back, Goemon managed to ask how.

"Well, that night I went to apologize to ol' Pops…It wasn't my fault okay?" Still amazed at the stupidity Lupin could carry even in such trifling times, Goemon exploded.

"What do you mean it is not your fault? Tsurugi cannot just make babies by herself! If it is yours, what do you plan on doing? Just let Jigen and Tsurugi take care of it until it looks like you? Or worse, acts like you?" Lupin had fallen off the tree stump and was cowering under Goemon's blade.

"N-no. Why would I do a stupid thing like that! Besides, I made it with Tsurugi before Jigen even got his hands on her." That was something even more stupid to say, and it also caused a small drawing of blood.

Hearing the commotion out front, everyone had joined in by the last comment. Jigen looked at Tsurugi, and scowled, stomping off to get a drink. Tsurugi simply fell to her knees crying. Fujiko stood there, placing a caring hand on Tsurugi's shoulder. Goemon quickly retracted his blade, following after Jigen to make sure he wouldn't actually shoot himself. Lupin was simply sitting there, dumbstruck and feeling more horrible than he had ever felt in his life..

- - - - - - - - - -

So guys…Did you like it? I hope you did. It took a while to decided if I wanted to put the last five paragraphs here or just end it at "Because, it could be my kid." I like it better this way.


	2. Don't Rock the Boat

**:Disclaimer:  
**Well, I don't own Lupin, or Goemon, or Fujiko, or Pops, or Jigen…Sadly. But I do own Tsurugi and the kid…Who I still have no name for.  
**:Author:  
**Hi guys. Sorry for the long disclaimer. I just thought I'd be silly since my story has gotten a little serious lately. But it has to be, because there's going to be a new addition to the family of Lupin & Co.  
**:Chapter Two:  
**Don't Rock the Boat

It was rather quiet in the cabin now. Everyone was in a separate room. Fujiko and Tsurugi were in Fujiko's room, while Jigen was locked in the room he and Tsurugi shared. Goemon was on the dock meditating, mostly to avoid killing Lupin, and Lupin was sitting in his room, contemplating what to do about Jigen and Tsurugi.

Finally two doors opened, Jigen's and Fujiko's. Jigen looked across the hall to see Tsurugi peering at him. Her head dropped as she turned around and went back into the room quickly. "Fujiko…He's out there." She whispered, choking back tears. Giving Tsurugi a warm embrace, Fujiko whispered calming words to Tsurugi. Those words however, were cut short by a knock.

Fujiko let go of Tsurugi and answered the knock. Jigen had taken his fedora off, and was holding it nervously in his hands. Stepping out of the way, Fujiko switched places with Jigen and shut the door behind her. She now went over to comfort Lupin, and prayed she wouldn't get molested for it.

"Tsurugi…Why didn't you tell me?" Jigen asked, standing at the door still. Looking up at him, her face was red and blotchy, her tear stained face staring blankly at him. Unable to take it anymore, he began to open the door, but Tsurugi moved at an amazing speed to embrace him, whispering sorry thousands of times over. Jigen had dropped his fedora, partly from shock, partly out of habit to turn and hold the mother of his child.

- - - - -

Fujiko and Lupin were deep into conversation when Goemon knocked on the door. Lupin answered it and invited Goemon in to join. Nodding gratefully and stepping in, he asked how everyone was. "Well, Tsurugi and Jigen aren't yelling and there haven't been any gun shots, so I'd say they're okay." Fujiko responded. Lupin nodded, and he seemed to be looking better as well.

"I'm okay. Just worried that the bullet is being saved for me." Lupin joked in a half-assed way. Goemon nodded, but was not smiling nor laughing at this joke. "I do not think Jigen has too harsh of feelings towards you. He was angrier with Tsurugi when I spoke with him." His voice held his usual insightful, yet serious tone .

"Well that's a relief. I guess I can leave this room then!" Lupin said, opening the door to find a gun barrel pointed at his face. Putting his hands up, he backed into the room and was followed by surprisingly, Tsurugi. Shutting the door behind her, she glared at Lupin.

"What in God's name were you thinking! Why did you say anything?" Her voice wasn't angry, but full of disappointment and sadness. Lupin's eyes dropped and he felt the gun leave his general direction. Looking back up, he saw tears streaming down Tsurugi's eyes. "You've made one hell of a mess Arsène, you know that!" Her face and voice spoke everything but anger. She was trying so hard to be mad, but she couldn't.

"Tsurugi, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were there. I didn't know he'd hear me." Lupin's voice was defensive, at the end, but not in a cruel way. Still looking at her, he sighed. "I'm really sorry. I'll go talk to him." Standing in front of the door, Tsurugi wouldn't move.

"No. It's fine. Truly, he's okay. Just…Leave it be." She turned her back to the group, walking from the room. "We're only a month away from knowing." Were the words she closed the door to. This left Lupin to stare at the back of the door, Fujiko and Goemon staring at him, ashamed.

"What? What did I do?" Lupin asked, arms flailing about. Fujiko got up quickly and left room and Goemon stared at him even more. "Lupin, you have caused a lot of people a lot of problems, but this is your worst yet." Goemon's words were true and sharp, which left Lupin to think about all that had been said.

Outside of the room Fujiko, Jigen, and Tsurugi were watching some television. Tsurugi's head was rested on Jigen's shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly. Goemon nodded to the three of them and quietly entered his room, not sure what to do with himself at that moment in time.

-A few hours later-

Goemon was busy in the kitchen making some miso soup for the group while Tsurugi and Jigen were out at the store buying some last minute supplies for the baby. This included a playpen that they could use as a crib and they also needed a car seat. When they returned, Lupin went out to the car to help unload.

"Jigen, I'm sorry." He said as he lifted out a few bags of baby supplies. Jigen didn't respond at first, which made Lupin rather nervous. Lifting the brim of his fedora for a moment, a rather oddly placed grin was on his face. "I wondered who taught her some of those things." He laughed heartily at the statement and Lupin joined in. "Looks like everything is going to turn out all right." Fujiko said to Tsurugi who was sitting at the table eating some soup, the men shooing her away from helping them unpack the car.

"I never doubted it. Those two have more history than a history book!" She exclaimed. Goemon and Fujiko chuckled a little at this, and began to laugh even harder as they heard the shouts of Jigen and Lupin as they tried to carry the playpen into the house.

After a few more minutes of fighting they were finally about to get it through the doorway. Goemon and Fujiko shuffled them into the kitchen for some soup, and to make a preemptive strike against the fight about how to put the thing together. Finally things were back to normal, well as normal as they could ever be.

- - - - - - - - - -

I know…I didn't add too much, but I feel it's a little stronger. Maybe?


	3. Hold On

**:Disclaimer:  
**Don't own Lupin and Co. T_T  
**:Author:  
**ARGH…this is going to be so difficult to write…I'm sorry if it's not much better guys. But I'm gonna give it another shot!  
**:Chapter Three:  
**Hold On

Now that they were about a week away from having a bundle of joy in the "Lupin" household, Tsurugi had barricaded herself in the room, not even allowing Jigen in at times. She also kept the only phone they had with them in there at all times.

"I know I've used up most of my maternity leave Koichi…But I need at least a month's more to even start feeling better." She seemed exasperated with the conversation. "What do you mean by that? You and I are supposed to be partners—No, you know I've not forgotten about you. If I had forgotten about you, do you think I'd be calling?" She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "You know you can come up here. As long as you promise me on more months leave, and not to arrest anyone while you're up here." A smile crept onto her face, "No…not even Lupin. I know he's done nothing but caused trouble, but he's loveable for that." The smile grew, "Of course…Yeah, yes, okay. Thank you again Koichi, see you soon."

Just as she hung up the phone, a knock came at the door. Groaning slightly, she rolled out of the bed and answered the door. Goemon was standing there, tea in hand and a kind disposition on his face. "You seem to be doing well still Miss Tsurugi." She nodded, smiling and ushering him in. "Thank you Goemon. How has everyone been taking these past few days?"

Goemon's eyes darting quickly to the sofa, Jigen looked as though he had become part of it. "Well you know Jigen…Drunk as a skunk and really wanting to sleep in the same bed as you apparently." He shook his head as he spoke, not particularly fond of the words coming from his mouth. Tsurugi took the tea from him, handing him the telephone. "Well once he wakes up, let him know he's allowed back in."

- - - - - - - - - -

Three days before the Tsurugi was do, everyone seemed to be stressed out, except for Tsurugi. She decided to have the child at home, and she had a small card up her sleeve. No one knew of her deal with Zenigata, and they all thought that they would have to be on the run as soon as the baby had been born.

So when he had knocked on the cabin door, everyone was very shocked. Fujiko was the first to be able to speak up. "I'm guessing Tsurugi invited you here?" He nodded slowly, and smiled seeing her behind the cluster of thieves. She smiled back and the rest of the group turned around. "You seem well enough." Was the first thing Zenigata said. Laughing slightly, Tsurugi nodded.

"Well, they've taken pretty good care of me and the baby." She said softly, placing a hand on her stomach. Nodding to that, he addressed the gang. "I guess you guys aren't all bad…" He said, almost ashamed to even be there. Lupin however, slung an arm around him leading him into the cabin and laughed. "Pop's you're a riot, you know that!" Joining in on the laugh slightly, Zenigata wasn't really sure if he should take it as a compliment.

Somewhere between the awkward laughter, and blank stares Tsurugi had disappeared back into her room. Jigen had followed her in, but quickly opened the door, " If you two are done now, it'd be nice if someone could help me deliver this baby." His voice was more sarcastic than ever. Lupin jumped into action, even though they had no clue as to how you delivered a baby. Zenigata stood back and watched the two men fumble around like buffoons. Fujiko went to hold Tsurugi's hand, and Goemon was nowhere to be seen, though it wasn't unexpected.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Tsurugi was holding a small girl, and smiling at her. Jigen, Lupin, and Zenigata all looked on to see who it looked like the most. Sadly, it looked most like Tsurugi. "Well, we're sure in a pickle here." Lupin replied coolly as if he didn't really care at this point in time.

Goemon had been brought in by Fujiko, with the assurance that the coast was clear. Looking at the small girl, he let out a laugh unbefitting of the situation. Lupin and Jigen both looked at Goemon when he did this and then looked at the baby again. Somehow, she resembled Goemon. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

"Wow Goemon, she looks a hell of a lot like you." Zenigata said indignantly, scratching his head. "Yah buddy. Isn't there some friggin' samurai code that makes it bad for you to screw chicks?" Jigen said stubbornly, and very angry now. Goemon shook his hands and backed away.

"I assure you that the child is not mine!" He proclaimed, growing rather nervous. Tsurugi looked down at the little girl and laughed at them all. "You're all idiots. Jigen, trust me, she's yours. She just looks like Goemon because him and I sort of look alike…a little." Now they were all studying between Tsurugi and Goemon realizing it seemed possible. They did look a little similar.

"So, what you gonna call her Jigen?" Zenigata asked while collecting his stuff from what use to be Goemon's room. Looking down at her, he shook his head. "I was hoping you guys would have some suggestions." He said, still grumpy about Goemon's outburst of laughter. They had been so busy preparing things while on the run that they had forgotten to chose names.

"What about Yurina?" Zenigata called out once more. Lupin stuck his tongue out at the name, and Jigen had to agree. Staring at her dark eyes and hair, Tsurugi noticed how much she looked like her.

"When I was growing up, I thought Haruka was the coolest name ever. How about we call her that?" She asked Jigen. Lupin shrugged at this one, and Jigen nodded. "How about Haruka Noelle?" Jigen said, wanting her to have an American name as well as a Japanese name. Tsurugi nodded and shifted Haruka in her arms. Tilting her towards Jigen, Tsurugi lowered her voice into a calm sweet talk.

"That's your daddy Haruka." The child's eyes were shinning bright. "Here, you hold her Jigen." She said, offering the child to him. He took Haruka in his arms carefully and awkwardly, smiling at the child, a real smile, not a forced one. Cradling her close to his body, he noticed that everyone else had left their room. Zenigata walked back in and spoke softly.

"I hope things go well for you two." And then he left. Tsurugi looked at Zenigata's face while she could and sighed. Turning more of his attention to Tsurugi than Haruka, he noticed her dismay. "Are you okay Tsurugi?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Smiling the best she could, she nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging slightly, Jigen decided that since Haruka was asleep, he lay her in the playpen/crib. Walking back into the room, Tsurugi noticed Zenigata was with him, at gun point.

"I'll let you two talk for a while." Jigen said, his voice grumpy and full of hate, though he knew that it was for the best. "Five minutes." He muttered, closing the door and walking as far away from it as he could. Zenigata played with his hat nervously, wanting to say something, but not really knowing what to say.

"Koichi, I'm very sorry." Tsurugi said, still lying in the bed. Zenigata moved backwards towards the door, all the way until his back was against it. "No Miss Hattori, I'm sorry." Zenigata spoke, stumbling over the words. Laughing at him, she waved her hand for him to get closer. When he got close enough, she gave him a small hug, "I told you not to call me that." She said softly. He straightened up and let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"But we're not partners anymore…So it's only polite." He diverted his eyes from her look, not sure how she'd take the news. A little confused, she didn't know how to voice what she wanted to say. She had just talked with INTERPOL and they said that he had been a wreck without her. And now he had so easily let himself get reassigned? That couldn't be possible.

"You were reassigned, why?" She figured she knew the answer, but really wanted to know. He looked at her and laughed.

"Because you have a child to raise right now…And as soon as you guys leave here, I'm allowed to chase Lupin again, remember?" He was in a better mood now, and that made her happy to see. She smiled slightly, but it was erased when she thought of something. How were they going to raise the child on the run. She had promised Jigen he could stay with the gang, but he didn't want to leave her.

"Well, I need to get going with taking care of my daughter. It's been nice seeing you Koichi." She said softly, letting him know it was time for him to go. He nodded and left silently, closing the door behind him. Jigen was on the other side, and stuck his hand out.

"Thanks Pops." He said, shaking a very nervous Zenigata's hand. "Don't mention it…" Was his response to Jigen. After leaving the cabin, Lupin's annoying voice could be heard outside. "Hold on a second there Pops! You're not leaving without saying good bye to me now are you?" Jumping on Zenigata's back, Lupin clung for dear life. Surprised by this, the inspector fell over taking Lupin down with him.

"How could I forget…" Zenigata mumbled and got up. "Bye Lupin. Sure I'll ee you later." And with that, Lupin was left back in a dust cloud as Zenigata drove off, more depressed than ever, not really wanting to ever seen any of their faces again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so that didn't turn out too badly…I still couldn't write much about the birth, but I like it that way. Keep it kid friendly. :D


End file.
